


Boy

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had gone to her of his own free will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

Sherlock let out a gasp of surprise as fingers curled tightly in his hair, tugging his head back and keeping him in place. He swallowed, not nervous, but anticipating what would come next. He could practically hear her smile, could feel her eyes trail down from his face, down the column of his throat to his chest. He could also practically hear her itching to mark his skin, leave reminders that no one but him would see.

He wanted to speak, but she had commanded him to remain silent. But while that normally wouldn’t have stopped him, he had asked her for this, had gone to her of his own free will. He had saw the satisfaction sparkle behind her eyes as he had knelt before her, his head bowed. He hadn’t begged then, nor would he now. He shivered as she leaned over him, not touching except for the grip in his hair.

“Are you my good boy, Sherlock?” her breath against his ear sending a shiver down his spine. He swallowed, his throat felt dry and his tongue heavy as he attempted to find his voice. He listened as she chuckled, and moved away. The sudden sensation of cool, but soft leather connecting with his flesh, startled him into finding his voice.

“Y-yes, Mistress, I am your good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a new ship for me, and my first time writing Miss Adler and I quite enjoyed it. (I hope you do too)


End file.
